Desert Rose
by Aerandria Desu
Summary: Kei is one of the most powerful Archangels and he lost his will to exist, until a human girl ends his boredom and keeps him intrigued. Will he resist the temptation of consuming her?
1. Bad luck

Bad Luck

_At the beginning there were two types of beings, quite opposite. They were different like light and day, hot and cold and so on, but they had one thing in common, they both consumed human souls._

_They used to hunt humans for their souls, but that war came to an end, when leaders of both sides decided that too much blood was spilled. So they vowed to each other that they will consume the souls only after the humans pass away. And it lasted for a while._

_But riots started. Both Angels and Demons were unsatisfied, because the quality of the soul wasn't the same, once the human died. Therefore they made Special Troupes of both sides to fight those who stand against the rules. The leader of the teams were called Archangels and owned immense power._

_Many millennia after this ancient war passed and humanity lived now in peace and oblivious that above them a war was still going on. In Japan there are two troupes one from each side and they're called Special Archangels (SA), that's because in these remained only the best soldiers and the most powerful Archangels. Every team of the world knew about them and feared them. _

The morgue was dark and cold. Three sets of eyes glowed unnaturally.

"What the hell is going on? This one is the tenth only in this area. Can't you take care of your own kind anymore?" an angry voice shouted.

There was an unwritten rule that each team would take care of their own kind.

"Hell? You know humans consider that demons live in there." A second voice spoke sarcastically."

"Very funny! How do we find this one?" the first voice shouted again.

"Jun" spoke another, calmer, voice "let them speak as well. You know this isn't anyone's fault."

The angry voice faded away. One set of eyes disappeared and soon after it another one.

"I apologize for them. They are still very new to this." Said the calm voice again.

"Don't worry about it. We understand. So what do we do about this one? It seems he works alone, but he's quite cruel." Spoke a voice from the other group.

"I don't know. It's one of the cruelest I've seen so far. And he works fast and clean. They begin to learn how to avoid us tracking them." The calm voice sighed.

The two groups examined carefully the body. Just as always it was clean. No bruises no nothing. The victim was a 16 year old boy. No clothes, no nothing except for a small red ribbon around one of his fingers.

"I wish I knew what's with the ribbon." A new voice spoke.

"Yes so would I." another voice from the same team.

After the examination both teams decided that there was nothing they could do here. It was time to leave. If they can't find anything, the humans don't stand a chance.

"Akira" the calm voice called.

"Yes" one pair of eyes turned to face him.

"How's Kei?"

"Pretty lifeless, if you can say that about a demon. He's always bored and considers his purpose is over."

The calm voice sighed again.

"Ryuu, you should visit him once in a while. I don't think your Archangel would forbid you, even if he was still around."

"I know. Still can't believe so many years passed since then, but Kei used to hate him a lot."

"I don't think Kei resents your Archangel, it takes too much energy anyway."

"Well at least he's still "awake". Our Archangel seems pretty much asleep for over a hundred years now."

"Perhaps there's no reason for him to awake."

"Perhaps." The calm voice concluded.

Ryuu smiled in the dark then disappeared. So did the last pair of glowing eyes.

Kei was sitting all over he's armchair. He looked lazy and extremely bored. In his right hand he holds a book. From time to time he closes it and rolls his eyes then opens it again. All he did lately was reading. He liked going into the depths of the human mind. It kept him entertained, but lately not even that was enough anymore. To him the modern world evolved only technologically, mentally it was a disaster. He preferred the old philosophers anytime.

He sighed deeply and threw away the book. He missed the times when he was a hunter, even though it happened long time ago. Before he became an Archangel he never cared for humans. They were only food. But things changed. Even so, once in a while he sensed a fragrant soul in the air and missed the times he used to hunt them down.

Angels and Demons keep their original body for as long as they exist, except for when they choose to "sleep". As beings without any body or form they had no gender. That was decided once they occupied a body. But that could also change if they chose to live in another body. When they "sleep" they exit their body and forget what they were, to cope with the long existence. They reincarnate in a new, human body, until something triggers the inner self to wake. Some never do and die with the human body.

Kei never slept. But lately it seemed unavoidable. He felt something was missing from his existence, but he couldn't realize what exactly. His silver hair fell over his amber eyes. Just then someone entered.

"Kei sama, the Ribbon Killer made another victim."

"Thank you for the news Akira. How was Ryuu?"

"How strange he asked about you as well." The girl with the dark hair and charcoal eyes smiled.

"I guess we miss each other." Kei spoke while rising from his chair. "I guess it's time I pay him a visit. His annoying Archangel is asleep somewhere, if alive."

"You should have done that long time ago." Akira smiled again and left the room.

"Yes, I should have" he mumbled to himself and left the room as well.

But not in a million years he'd expect for such a bad turn of things. On his way to Ryuu he smelled the sweetest soul he ever knew in his existence. Some of the old demons spoke of a legend, that are among humans are some that posses such purity that makes them irresistible to a demon. Angels have different tastes, so it's quite impossible for an angel and a demon to feel the same fragrance.

Kei followed the smell until he saw the source. A human girl. She was in a hurry and kept looking over her shoulder. He immediately thought she might be followed. The sweetness filled his head and made it spin. He bit his tongue to keep himself in control. Then he heard someone's thoughts. One of his own. He was following the girl.

He looked around and then spotted him. A youngster! So young he didn't even notice him. Kei sighed. He hated youngsters, especially those who chose to break the rules. He was following the girl probably feeling the same sweetness as him. Kei felt guilty for a second, but then again he wasn't planning on killing her. Was he?

"No, of course not." He mumbled to himself.

The girl looked over her shoulder again. She appeared confused. She knew someone was following her, but she was clueless who might he be. The youngster was grinning. Kei rolled his eyes when he read his mind. "So lustful" he thought.

He followed them when they took a sharp turn and they were on a dark alley. The girl was hidden somewhere, both demons could smell her and hear her heart beats, but she couldn't know that.

"Come on out little girl. I know you're here. It's useless to hide." The youngster spoke.

Kei could sense his impatience in his voice. He rolled his eyes again and watched the scene. Of course he wouldn't let her be hurt, not only because it was against his rules, but because that fragrance must be his. He flinched at that thought and held his breath for a second. Without the scent, his mind cleared a little.

"Who are you?" the girl's voice resounded.

"Ahahahahah! How daring of you to actually come out." The youngster laughed out loud and made a step foreword.

Kei almost snapped when he saw her again, but he had to keep his calm.

"Why are you following me?" she asked again.

"Oh that's one difficult question. You see in this world there are things beyond your imagination, so let's just say I have a small desire to consume you."

The shock spread over the girl's face. She became stiff and her hand holding the stick she picked up began to tremble. She didn't wait for any other words, she was planning on attacking him.

"Foolish girl" Kei thought. "Humans are such stupid creatures sometimes."

The youngster crouched down and hit her in the stomach. The girl fainted immediately.

"Now it's time for dinner."

"Actually you're wrong." Kei appeared from the shadows.

The youngster was first too shocked that someone actually followed him, but then terror spread over his face.

"Y-you are…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It doesn't really matter who am I, but I'm happy when young demons like you know about me…NOT."

Kei evil grinned. His face could scare even the older demons. The youngster was frightened.

"Listen, you want her? You can have her. I wasn't…"

The idea that he was actually handing over the girl, like he was begging for it, made the Archangel so angry he couldn't control himself anymore. The young demon disappeared in a second.

Kei caught the girl before she touched the ground. "Now what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked himself quietly.


	2. Dissapearence

DISSAPPEARANCE

As soon as she tried to open her eyes, she felt her head spin around like in a roller coaster.

"Ugh! My head" she exclaimed, lifting her hand to touch her forehead. She could vaguely remember what happened, but the head ache prevented any deeper memories.

"Do you feel better?"

She turned her head rapidly in the direction where the voice came from. The sudden movement turned her brains into a vortex.

"Oh damn it. Do I look better to you?" she asked annoyed.

He chuckled. "Actually, yes. Few hours ago you were out of this world." Kei stood from his chair and approached the bed. She instinctively hugged the sheet she was covered with. He smiled and sat on the bed.

"Don't be so defensive, I was just trying to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." She answered too rapidly, making him smile again.

"Well if you say so."

He was about to rise from the bed, when she let go the sheets she was hugging. Her shirt was unbuttoned and he could see briefly a dark bruise between her breasts, like those the seat belts leave in a car accident. Kei frowned. She looked down and saw the bruise as well.

"Oh!" was all she could say.

The wave of anger hit Kei again and he wished the youngster could come back to life so he could torture him thoroughly. And then he remembered something.

"You know even though I saved your life I didn't have the honor to know your name."

"Hi-Hikari Hanazono."

"Hikari?" he asked a little confused and almost laughing.

"Yes. Do you find that amusing?"

"Just a little." (Hikari means light in Japanese. Kei thought about the irony of it, since he was a demon longing for her soul and she was named "Light". ^^)

He turned his back for a second only to hear her trying to get off the bed. She stumbled for a second then tried again. She cursed when her knees seemed to give up. Kei thought about helping her, but touching her wasn't quite a good idea when she smelled so delicious.

"Umm…mister…umm…" she stuttered.

"Kei. My name is Kei."

"Just Kei?"

"Yes, just Kei."

"Well then K-Kei…could you lend me a hand please." She pleaded.

"_Ah! You little human, that's such a bad idea. Why do you have to tempt me? Why? I'm struggling so badly not to attack you. It'll take just a split second and you'd be gone." _Kei waved his hand, like he was trying to get rid of this bad thought and approached her. He lifted and placed her arm around his neck and he surrounded her with his left arm for more support. She leaned on him and breathed softly. _"No. Don't trust me so easily. Don't let your guard down. Can't you see beyond my calm appearance?"_

Hikari was oblivious to his inside battle. She was happy she could now stand and began making small paces. He smelled like flowers, something familiar. _"Lily?" _she thought.

"You know I think you smell like a flower. There's a type of lily called Spider Lily, you remind me of it for some reason."

"_Another stupid irony?" _This time he laughed at that thought. (In Japanese animes Spider Lilies seem to grow in Hell ahahahhaah.). She turned to watch him, dangerously close.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm. You are." He answered briefly, watching her lips. Was he really feeling the desire to touch them with his, or it was just an impression? He couldn't say, but fortunately she soon felt embarrassed and blushing, she looked away.

"What was that guy earlier?"

"Which guy?" he was too surprised by the sudden question.

"The one that you saved me from." She frowned thinking he was trying to evade the answer.

"What was he? Explain."

"Before I came out to attack him…"

She interrupted when she heard his chuckle. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"…to attack him, I saw his eyes glowing."

Kei became stiff for a second. His earlier amusement, when imagining her hurting anything, especially a demon, disappeared rapidly.

"I have no idea. I never saw a human's eyes glowing before."

"Exactly. He wasn't human."

"Don't talk nonsense."

Now he was, evading the question. Her perceptiveness was unnecessary in this situation. Explaining the truth was out of the question. What was he supposed to say?

"Fine I'll drop it for now. I'm too dizzy to argue with you."

Meanwhile they got out of the room, which Hikari forgot to ask who it belonged to and headed slowly towards her house. They walked quietly. He felt her weight more and more, sign she was getting tired and sleepy.

"Hey" he said.

"Hmm" she just mumbled.

"Nothing, just hang on."

She didn't have time to react because he lifted her in his arms and carried her home.

That was the image that haunted Hikari's dreams, mornings and days. It's been a week since they met, but he didn't try to contact her after that. It increased her state of anger when days and night flew by and still no sign of him.

"What?" she asked day dreaming.

"Hikari are you even listening to what I'm saying?" her work mate asked.

"Of course."

"What did I just say?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"You asked if…I…wanted to go out tonight."

"Oh so you did listen."

"_Luck!. Damn him. Who does he think he is? Haunting my life like a ghost. Alright so he did save my life, so what? Why can't I stop thinking about him? He could've at least called me to ask if I'm fine. Sheesh, I hate him anyway. Always laughing at me like I'm some kind of a child."_

"So?" her girl friend asked again.

"Hmm? Yes sure. I'm free tonight."

"Yay! I have so many things I want to ask you."

_I wonder if he's OK. I never asked him if he was injured, or what happened to the guy that attacked us and he still avoided my question._

Hikari looked in the mirror terrified. The last few sleepless nights were starting to show. She quickly got her foundation powder and covered her dark circles. They looked better, but she knew it was there and it made her even more annoyed.

Her girl co-worker was expecting her in front of the little pub they were going. Hikari noticed she brought some friends, two girls and three boys. One of them had a short blue hair and she believed he was presented as Hajime Kakei. He seemed like the type who gets easily sick and was soon captivated by Hikary's presence.

She was at first amused by his speeches, but it got boring. She soon started nodding without even hearing what he was saying, then he mentioned something about cotton candy and she got all flared up. She loved cotton candy. The boy touched her arm and assured her he would show her a great place that sales cotton candy. In that moment her eyes opened wide in surprise and almost fell of the chair, when a dark presence approached Kakei's chair.

AN: Well this is the second chapter from my story. I hope you like it. Please review. Thank you.


	3. The red ribbon

The Red Ribbon

When the dark presence became obvious Hikari's action was as unexpected for him as it was for herself. She just stood up and walked away. Kakei stood as well and was about to go after her, when a firm hand stopped him.

"You should stay here. I'll go."

"But I must see what happened to her." Kakei spoke fast and sweat dropping. The person in front of him had such a dark aura.

"I won't ask twice." came the answer and the man chased after the girl.

Hikari walked as fast as she could. She couldn't hear his footsteps behind so it must mean he didn't follow. She slowed down a little and then stumbled when she saw him leaned against a wall, like nothing happened.

"Where's the hurry?" he asked nonchalantly.

"There's no hurry. I just want to get home" she tried to pass, but he grabbed her arm.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would she be mad at him, it's not like he saved her life then totally ignored her. This bastard, I'll never give him the satisfaction.

"No, of course not" she answered gallantly.

Kei felt her sarcasm. He smiled for himself. He knew the reason. It's not like he wanted to avoid her, but it was for her own good. He wasn't supposed to meet her again, he was sure she would forget him. Humans tend to do that often. Akira almost had a heart attack (if she could have one) when she heard he saved and spent the night with a human girl. And on top of all he thought about breaking the rules and have her soul. Tadashi could only ask if she looked tasteful, while being thrown through a wall by his companion (Akira).

Yahiro was the only one who seemed to have a little compassion for Kei. He even encouraged him to pursue his desire. Kei rolled his eyes at the flashback. _"Oh! Now what do I say. I was supposed to keep away from her. Damned universal coincidences, from all the places in the world, she had to choose that one." _

Kei came to the pub as he usually does, just to watch humans and their superficial lives. Unexpectedly he saw her. His first thought was to get out of there, but then she appeared to get all flared up by something the boy in front of her said and then he made that movement. He made that simple gesture that could make him raise an entire hell, if he owned one, just to annihilate him. He touched her. That little petty human, touched her. All his reasoning became irrelevant. Akira's warnings that he couldn't stay around a human too long without breaking the rules, vanished. He approached them, but she surprised him when she just walked away.

"Hikari."

"No. Don't start to explain. And how did you appear in front of me so quickly?"

"I took a shortcut."

"Of course you did. And the guy on that dark alley had candles to lit up his eyes."

Kei knew she was referring to the youngster he saved her from, but he avoided the trap and said something he knew it would redirect the conversation.

"Did you miss me so much?" he asked grinning.

The shock spread over her face. _"I knew it"_ was his immediate thought. Hikari recovered fast and replaced embarrassment with anger.

"Humph! I never gave you a second thought" she shook her hand to escape his grasp. Kei let her go.

"I'm sad to hear that" he continued watching her amused "I gave you, perhaps, too many thoughts."

"What made you reappear after all this time huh?" she spoke without facing him.

"I couldn't stay away."

He was honest. Perhaps this was the reason that made them both become stiff. Kei because he realized this was getting serious and Hikari because she never expected him to be so frank. A short breeze brushed her hair and he closed his eyes to smell her sweet fragrance, but then another smell hit him. _"NO"_

"Oh Kei, so this is what you were hiding huh?" asked the demon with a huge smile on his face.

"Yahiro" was all Kei answered. His eyes became fierce. This was the worst scenario. Yahiro was a demon almost as old as him. He could take him down, but not in front of her and not without serous fighting. And what's worse is that Yahiro likes teasing Kei, even if that means to steal his favorite "toy".

"Hello little lady, my name is Yahiro" he elegantly bent and kissed her hand. Hikari was too shocked to have any reaction, but Kei rapidly removed his hand and literally put his foot as barrier between them. The girl looked along his foot and at the small crater he left in the wall. She almost laughed at the thought that a human could do that. The two boys were glaring at each other without a word.

"This is getting ridiculous. You, take your foot out of my way" she pushed Kei's limb " and you both explain me what the hell are you guys?"

They were so surprised they both started laughing. Yahiro almost rolled over.

"She's got attitude I must give you that. You really know how to pick them"

"Stupid don't talk about her like she's an object" Kei answered still laughing at the serious face that the girl took. Her fighting spirit was so touching and almost childish, like a kitten, trying to scare a bunch of tigers.

"I'm glad I entertain you guys, now if you please excuse me I have better things to do than watch you two making fun of me."

She quickly passed and soon disappeared. The two demons stopped their little joke.

"She already knows something is not right?"

"Yes damn it. She saw that idiot's eyes in the dark."

"The glowing huh? Listen Kei, you know I like to tease you and stuff, but if she finds out what you are it's going to get ugly. Not to mention that you're making her the target of your enemies. And you do know SA's have plenty."

Kei looked down. His eyes closed and then opened slowly. He looked sad. Yahiro was right. He didn't have the right to bring this kind of powers into her regular life. She could never withstand, not even the weakest demon and he couldn't be with her all the time. Not to mention the fact that she might die of heart attack if she found out the secret world around her.

Kei watched the direction she went and then vanished. Yahiro followed him.

"To really think we had to invent rules to protect you petty beings" the demon spoke violently. His red eyes looked terrifying. The girl in front of him was naked and fainted. They all did when they saw his true appearance. He approached her and in a split second he gave her the kiss of death.

He preferred to consume their soul this way. It made him feel close to them. Then he tied his little ribbon to one of her fingers. His little gift for him. He will awaken his true master soon. It was just a matter of time before he realizes that he can't deny his nature.

"Ryuu, this is getting way to serious. How can he evade all our traps. And he works so clean. This girl is just like the other victims, no evidence except for the red ribbon" Jun spoke concerned.

The girl in front of them sat lifeless.

"I know. I wonder if he knows somehow our methods of working. Also I noticed the people have a very peaceful face, that could means she was already fainted when he killed her. I don't smell any substances on her so how does he do it?"

"He shows them his true self."

"Kei."

"Ryuu, long time no see."

"Indeed. So what do you mean he shows them his true self?"

"Ryuu you know very well these bodies we inhabit aren't what we really are. I never saw an Angel's true self, but Demons are pretty scary."

"If they make humans faint, I suppose they do look more than a little scary."

"At least we found out something" Jun sweat dropped.

Kei noticed the ribbon once again. It was bothering him from the start. Was it supposed to have any significance, or it was just randomly added. He never understood the psychology of a criminal.

"This already attracted too much attention. Humans will become suspicious since they can't really establish the cause of death" spoke Ryuu giving the girl another look before covering her with a sheet.

"Humans huh?" Kei asked rhetorically. "Can't live with them…" and here he paused remembering someone "…can't live without them."

Ryuu noticed the sad tone, but decided to ignore it. He heard about Kei's late depression. He knew he would come back to his senses. This country needed their protection and with the Angels' Archangel "asleep", he was the only most powerful being. Nothing could go against him, nothing and no one. Or so he thought. Kei never had a weakness. Not until now.


	4. Attraction

ATTRACTION

Hikari suddenly woke from her sleep breathing fast. She was all sweaty and a tear was still hanging on her cheek. She used the back of her palm to remove it. The same dream she's been having for quite a while now. At first she was with someone she loved they were embracing and then something made him change into a horrible monster that soon attacked her. She was running desperately for her life, but she tripped and he grabbed her. The monster approached to kiss her, while she was screaming her lover's name. She always wakes up before she dies.

The girl got off the bed while swallowing hard. Her throat was burning so she went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She almost dropped her glass when she heard a noise in her back yard. She only owned a cat, so there was nothing around to alert her if any danger. Her eyes got narrower and grabbed her baseball bat and tiptoed outside.

"Please tell me you weren't planning on attacking someone, LIKE THAT?" a voice lamented."

"_This voice. I know this voice. Kei." _This instant thought made her relax a bit. Kei noticed her relaxation and frowned at the fact she trusted him so instinctively.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked annoyed.

"I was passing through" the answer came.

"Of course you did. Now you can leave I'm going back to sleep" she spoke and then headed for her house.

"Hikari wait."

"_What the hell are you doing? Let her leave. Things are better this way. Damn it."_ He was so angry at his weakness. He felt sorry for the way he laughed at her earlier, so he wanted to apologize, but he didn't consider the hour until he reached her house and saw the lights are down. He fought fiercely his desire to enter and watch her sleeping. He could've done it without any noise, but his reason won.

When he was about to vanish he heard her sudden awake. He could hear her heart was beating faster and then she walked to the kitchen. That's when he hit something in her garden to see if she can hear him. He never expected her to come out with a baseball bat, in her shorts and shirt, unbuttoned, all sweaty and enchanting. When the midnight air brought her smell to his nostrils he felt the urge to embrace her, he still didn't know if the embrace was to consume her or a different reason.

The only thing that helped him control him self, was her recklessness of going outside in the state she was with only a baseball bat. She couldn't even take a human down. Yahiro was beyond right, the danger he was putting her through was enormous. But he gave up his reasoning long time ago.

"What?" she asked swiftly and he could feel that she was angry.

"I'm here to apologize about what happened earlier with my friend."

"Oh? You mean the fact that you almost rolled on the ground with laughter? No, you don't have to apologize, because I won't accept it, not in a million years" she sarcastically said.

"Will you listen to me?" he rolled his eyes making few steps forward.

"No" and she resumed her walking.

Kei didn't plan this thoroughly; he was just going to stop her so he placed one hand on her shoulder. The surprise when she lifted him and threw him to the ground was so grand that he was petrified. Hikari just smirked and made a face at him. The demon couldn't hold it any longer. He rose so fast that she didn't have the chance to see him. In a split second she was pinned to the ground with him on top of her.

"The only reason you managed to that is because you took me by surprise" he spoke smiling.

"I could say the same thing about you" she answered ready to battle and trying to free herself from his pin.

"Stop doing that. I just want to talk to you."

"_Not that that I don't like this, but as a matter of fact I like it too much. You're like a little prey struggling to escape when you stand no chance. Please stop moving, I don't know how long I can control myself." _These were his thoughts while watching her under him.

"You can talk without pinning me to the ground" she added angry.

"Will you listen if I let go?"

"No" she answered too quickly.

"Damn it, why from all the things in the world?" he asked looking at the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to hold his breath to calm down a bit. He felt her stop moving now, so that helped a bit as well. He knew she was waiting an explanation so he was ready for it, or was he?

"Hikari, first of all, I'm sorry I ignored you all this time. It was for your own good. I can't explain that now, but I will one day, perhaps, when I'll be ready. Until then please forgive me and accept things as they are without asking too many questions."

"I can't do that" she looked away. "This is who I am. I can't go on living without asking questions, I don't want to go on oblivious to the things that happen around me."

"Why not? Other people do, why can't you?" he pleaded.

"Because I can't. Take it or leave it."

"I tried to leave, believe me" he said looking aside.

She clutched her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed. _"No, no please don't!" _But it was too late. The tears flowed on their own. All the anger accumulated these last days, because he left without a word, combined with the sleepless nights and the nightmares brought her to this extent.

The smell of her tears made his head turn to face her. She had her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. He realized she was trying to hold the tears. _"Now look what you did, I can't restraint myself anymore." _It was his last coherent thought.

Kei firstly pressed his lips gently and kissed her tears away. Her eyes opened wide in shock. He ignored her and the he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was so soft and fragile, just like any human was to him. She was warm and fragrant. He wished for someone to stop him before taking her completely, before taking her last breath. This thought brought him to his senses.

The demon opened his eyes and in a second he was standing one meter away from her. Suddenly freed, Hikari didn't know how to react. She had no idea what just happened. One minute ago she almost had a heart attack. Her first kiss stolen by a complete stranger and then he just disappeared one meter away without any explanations. The confusion was soon replaced by the anger once again.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "I shouldn't have."

"Yes you shouldn't. My first kiss, I can't believe it" she mumbled furious. "My first kiss stolen by a stupid creature who won't tell me anything about him, not even his complete name."

"Creature?" he asked confused.

"Please, you want me to believe you just have some superhuman powers? How in hell did you just fly one meter away in just one second?"

Damn these errors, but it was for the best. Another moments and she wouldn't be breathing right now. He scared himself how much he wanted her. How was he supposed to walk out of this? Kei placed his palm covering his face in concern.

"You know what I don't care anymore" she waved dismissively.

"Hikari, please accept what I said earlier. No more questions. One day when I'll be ready I'll put all the cards on the table. Not yet."

His eyes looked tired and sad. The battle inside him was more fierce than ever. He wished so much for something to resurrect him from his slumber and now he got more than he bargained for. He got stuck wanting a human soul so badly that it was too late for any interventions. No reasoning was efficient anymore. He never wished so much to break the rules in his entire existence. Was it just that? He didn't know, but whatever the reason it was wrong and dangerous.

"I can take care of myself" she answered his thoughts, watching his concerned face.

"I told you, you just managed that because you took me by surprise" he spoke smiling.

"Humph! Keep telling yourself that. Now leave I want to sleep."

"Can't I watch you sleeping?" he said rising one eyebrow.

"Of course not!" she passed by him and entered the house.

She stopped with her back against the door, after she closed it. She touched her lips with her fingers. They were hot like on fire and she could feel his taste. He even tasted like lilies. On the other side, Kei could hear her heart beats and her breath. He had to leave before tearing down the door to get her again.

"YOU DID WHAT?" the girl shouted.

"Akira damn it! Keep you voice down. You know we have acute hearing. Tch! Why did I even bother telling you?" Kei rolled his eyes and sat on his chair.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked lowering her voice "You kissed a human? Do you know what you did? How were you even able to control yourself?"

"I'm asking myself the same question over and over. I was so close to kill her. I haven't kissed a human since the times I used to hunt them down. It was the sweetest way to take their souls." He spoke bitterly.

"Kei you must stop this."

"Don't you think I know that? But how? Not any reason in this world can keep me away from her fragrant soul."

"Are you sure it's just that?" she asked suspicious.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Probably not."

"K-Kei…she's a mortal, you can't turn her into one of us, she WILL die one day."

"I know that as well" The dark aura around him got even darker. His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his throat.

"What are you going to do? Stay with her until that day? Just to take her soul? That if you even manage to see that day and you don't break the rules and kill her yourself."

"Akira this is useless. This talk, I had it with myself many times. It does not work. When my senses are invaded by her smell any brain function stops. All I can do is stay around her and keep my self control."

"I hope this won't turn into a war. You being so powerful, it'll take many of us to put you down, but we'll probably manage to do it eventually. Please don't make me hunt my best friend and mentor down."

"I'll try" he grinned.

Hikari worked in an anime producing company. She was making the graphics and designs. Today her colleague, Erica, told her the company was bought by a new manager and he was going to introduce himself to the employees. Hikari just rolled her eyes, it was not the first nor the last time this company has been sold out.

Kakei, swarmed around her asking if she needed anything. He became a little tiring, but the girl accepted him, because she thought he looked like a child. Even though that gave Kekai the wrong impression and he kept misunderstanding her words and gestures towards him.

"Hikari."

"Yes."

"The new manager wants to meet you first. He said he must know our important designer."

"Fine" she sighed.

"Excuse me" she said while entering the office.

"Please enter."

The huge grin on his face made her skip a beat. Why was he here? From all the places in the world, he had to be here?

"Oh this is beyond my imagination" she groaned.

"Well thank you. I suppose my suite looks nice on me after all." He said grinning even wider.

Not that the suit didn't look great, the black color made his silver hair appear whiter. The sun behind the window made it have blue shadings. Hikari knew that kind of hair color couldn't be obtained, not even with the best hair products. It was just as unnatural as he was.

"You know very well that's not what I meant."

"Aww, you're just as cruel as always." Kei couldn't help himself smiling. The happiness of seeing her everyday, gave him so much hope that it surprised himself. The only thing that was bothering him was that he didn't know how to control better and not snap that boy's neck. He was asking for it by hovering over her all the time.

"I'm not cruel, that's your job. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Yes of course" he said waving towards the door "I understand. We must keep the company going." He laughed out loud, while she rolled her eyes and left the office.

AN: The next chapter will come as soon as I can. ^^ Keep reviewing.


	5. Mistake

Mistake

"Jun, Megumi please stop that! Leave my dogs alone." Ryuu rolled his eyes and took the dogs away form them. The twin angels were so jealous on his love for animals that it went to the extent where they took them and hid them away from him.

"But Ryuu you always give them so much attention" Jun complained, while Megumi just nodded.

Ryuu just sighed and sat on a chair. The twins flinched a little and the demon made his appearance.

"Kei stop appearing like that, you make them nervous." He was talking about his dogs, but the twins misinterpreted and came grabbing him to an embrace.

"Ryuu don't worry about us. We got used to his way, by now."

"They are as attached to you as always huh?" The demon asked while sitting on a chair across the room.

"As you can see" he answered petting the twins. "So I heard you've been busy lately."

Kei growled and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Yahiro."

"Yes, he did tell me. If the word spread up so rapidly you know what that means don't you?" Ryuu asked watching his friend. He will never understand how come, KEI, of all demons, fell for a human. He was the coldest of them all. Angels fall for humans all the time, but their urge to kill them is not to a demon's extent. Kei's self control won't hold up for a very long time.

"Yes I know. That's why I bought that company. I can keep an eye on her that way."

"You could've just walked away. That would be less complicated."

"Can you walk out on them?" Kei asked moving his look towards the twins.

"I see your point, but still, it's impossible."

"I'm not here to talk about this" he lifted a hand stopping Ryuu "I'm here to ask you to come at a meeting tonight. The SA must regroup to try and catch the Ribbon guy."

Ryuu chuckled.

"The Ribbon guy huh? Only you could find such a name. I agree this matter is getting out of hand. We must figure out a plan."

"Ryuu…how do I tell her?" Kei asked looking away.

"You mean about what you are?"

"Yes"

"Think this way, the worst she can do is run away from you and that it's not such a bad idea."

"From your point of view it's not. You know very well there's no place in this world she could hide from me and I'm afraid if she moves on and finds some guy to be with, I'll break another rule of ours."

"Which is to break the guy's neck?"

"I could think of better torments" Kei grinned, but his eyes were sad.

"Why do you even want to tell her?"

"Because she already suspects I'm not human. I don't know how she can accept that so easily, but you know human's ideas about demons. Some of them are not very far from the truth, though."

"Kei, I can't help you. If you decide to do it I can only assure you that we will be by your side protecting her."

"That's all I wanted to hear my friend. Thank you." The demon vanished in the next second.

"Your manners are as bad as always" Ryuu said sweat dropping, while petting his dogs to calm down.

"Why are you here?"

The question didn't take him by surprise, so he just smiled.

"Can't you invite me in?" Kei answered instead.

Hikari moved a little so he could pass near her. He did, but not before inhaling her perfume. She smelled as good as always. He looked away and tried not to touch her hair.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked heading for the fridge.

"Some water."

"Just water?"

"Yes" _"I don't usually drink, anyway"_ he thought.

"Here" she handed him the glass and sat in front of him, across the little table. _"A fragile obstacle"_ he smirked in his thoughts.

"Why are you here? And I'm not being rude, I'm just surprised. I thought ignoring me was the best solution."

She was not helping him at all. "_The hard way it is then"_

"I came here to reveal the truth to you."

Her breath stopped for few moments, but she recovered rapidly.

"I have no idea how to explain this, I never had to do it before, so please excuse me if my methods are rough."

"Kei it doesn't matter, just do it."

He flinched a little when she spoke his name.

"I think you already know that I have some powers. I will not explain the extent of them, because it's pointless, so…I'll just tell you what I am."

He swallowed hard and looked away from her gaze.

"Hikari, I am Kei, a…demon.

"A what?" she asked stunned.

"A demon. Listen I'm not asking you to believe it right away…"

"No wait. You mean like a demon from Hell?"

"No. Those things don't exist."

"Do angels?"

"Yes. We are opposite beings indeed, but we appeared from the same source. I don't know it. We have different appearances, but we feed on the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Human souls."

He stopped and watched her reaction. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She was taking this awfully well. She was supposed to be terrified and shout him to get away from her.

"So if you both want the same thing, who protects us?"

"We do. You see we made a truce with Angels to stop the blood spilling. We are called the SA. The SA is from both sides. The rule is to not eat a human soul unless the human has died."

"You mean you don't have the right to kill one for it."

"Exactly."

"What if someone gave it to you?"

"No one did such a thing" he answered perplexed.

"I see. I understand. So you are from the SA?"

"Yes. The SA is led by one Archangel. I am one of them."

"A demon Archangel?" she asked staring blankly.

"Y-Yes."

The conversation was followed by a short moment of silence, which was interrupted by her bitter question.

"There is more?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There are many of us, Angels and Demons who choose not to respect this rule. That's why we exist. And the worst is yet to come…because you know me, they will soon start going after you. You see we have no friends except for our team mates. We can't afford to jeopardize anyone. I made a mistake."

"I can take care of myself I already told you."

"You refuse to understand" he was losing his patience. He stood from the sofa and went outside. He returned after few minutes swearing. He then saw her baseball bat.

"This is what you tried to keep me away with, isn't it?"

"Yes." She answered suspiciously.

Then in a split second the bat was ash. Hikari's eyes widened and instinctively lifted one arm across her chest.

"Yes that's more like a normal reaction. You don't understand you cannot oppose not even the weakest of us. DO you now begin to realize the mess I brought you in?"

She could not answer. This was way too much. She expected any mythical creature, except for this one. A Demon. And he was right in front of her, crushing her baseball bat like it was nothing. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Please tell me to leave. It's not too late. We can distract those who already know you, if any does. Please" he pleaded.

"I can't do that. Even though I'm scared, I still can't."

He took few steps back.

"No, I'm not scared of you."

"You should" he answered, but came to sit next to her.

"You want my soul right?" she swallowed hard.

"More then anything, but I'm trying to control myself."

"Because of the rule?"

"Because of that, but mostly because I can't bear the thought of killing you. I'm sorry. It's just your soul smells so nice, I can't help but wanting it." He shrugged and looked down.

She blushed. "I'm sorry it's so difficult for you to be around me. Now I understand why you ignored me."

"You finally do."

They stared at each other, then they both looked away.

"Tonight we have a meeting. I want you to meet the SA, you need all our protection."

"You mean to meet other Demons…and Angels?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I have the feeling you'll like Angels more than Demons.

"You are wrong." She spoke with a serious face.

He knew what she meant, but he refused to go there. Even though he was the one making the mistake to lead her on, he still hoped she'd deny those type of impossible feelings.

Remembering that scene now, when he was in front of the SA, Kei couldn't help but wonder if he did the right thing. Hikari was by his side, looking at each person in the room. She instantly recognized Yahiro and she thought Megumi looked like a little girl. Akira was the only one that received her with open arms.

"I will protect you" she said "even from him" she added showing Kei.

Hikari couldn't help but smile. So did the others, except Yahiro.

"So this is Yahiro, Akira and Tadashi. They are the Demon side of the SA. And they are Ryuu, Jun and Megumi."

"The Angels" added Hikari.

"Yes. The Angels."

"Is Ryuu the Archangel?" she shortly asked.

"No. Our Archangel is "asleep" somewhere. We choose to do that, once in a while when we get tired of our existence. We reincarnate in a human body and leave our memories behind." Answered Ryuu. He couldn't help but notice the fragrance, Kei talked about. She smelled like fresh air, but it didn't make him want her soul so badly.

"I see" Hikari concluded and watched Kei.

He smiled back and spoke "Now then let's resume our meeting."

FEW HOURS LATER

"I think that went well" Hikari said flared up.

"Yes." He answered without watching her.

"Kei?"

"Hmm? Oh! Nothing. I'm fine."

"Why do I have the feeling you're regretting what happened."

"I do. It's dangerous and it's my fault and it makes me mad." His dark aura appeared and a low groan escaped his throat.

"H-Hey" she stuttered at the dark aura "everything will be fine. Stop worrying so much. You should worry about the Ribbon guy."

He laughed out loud when he noticed she gave the murderer the same name as he did.

"You are surprising" he concluded.

"Of course I am. Hikari Hanazono, the best graphic artist and designer in the world" she shouted raising one fist.

They both started laughing, not noticing that someone was watching from the shadows.

"Well, well what do we have here" the person chuckled. "A little human girl." He laughed quietly and vanished into the night.

AN: Here is another chapter. Whew! n.n review please!


	6. Realization

Realization

Jun and Megumi jumped on each side, leaving him no way out. The Angel was enraged.

"You fools. Why are you doing this? Isn't killing on of your own worse than killing a human?" asked him watching the angel in front of him. Ryuu looked the other way. He asked himself many times this question, but this was necessary, if things get out of control soon there won't be any humans left.

"You are wrong. Now please give up without fighting." Ryuu pleaded.

"Humph!" the angel snorted.

"Ryuu, it's useless talking them into it." Spoke Megumi.

"I know, but I still have to try."

Ryuu watched the angel in front of him; he was crouched down waiting to launch an attack. His eyes changed into dark violet, the color that angels had in their true form. Ryuu knew that he wanted to change so he could use his wings, but he won't give him that chance. The Angel attacked to buy him some time, but Ryuu was ready for him and withstood him with only one arm. He used the other one to hit him. The shock of the hit threw him several meters away. Jun and Megumi were already there, when he landed.

The Angel got even more enraged. His fangs were bared. Ryuu sighed. The creature in front of him stood no chance. If their Archangel was here, this would already be over. He hated doing this more than anything.

"Jun, Megumi, please stand away and cover your eyes." It sounded like an order, so the twins didn't argue. They knew that Ryuu was serious and did as they were told. They could feel a strange heat on their faces and then a low groan. They knew it was over, but they waited for Ryuu to change back, before opening their eyes.

"You can open them now."

"How come you never let us see your way of dealing with them?" Megumi asked.

"It's something that I hate to do. You would be the last persons I'd let to see me kill one of our own.

They just nodded. Their mentor had a suffering expression. Instead of the enraged angel, was only a pile of ash. They couldn't help but wonder about the extent of the power the Archangel they never met had.

"Kei"

"Hmm?" he watched her biting the top of her pen. He smiled at the simple gestures that humans can do.

"You know I wondered about the Ribbon guy, I know it's going to sound stupid, but did you think that perhaps he's making his victims a gift to someone?"

"You mean he's dedicating his killing to someone else?"

"Yes."

It made sense. The ribbon had no other purpose since he didn't left any other signs.

"Wait a minute, now I know why he chose red." Kei eyes got narrower, then closed them for a couple of minutes.

"What did you just do?"

"I told the others what we found out. You little human, you've just been very helpful." He smirked.

"Don't call me little human." She spoke looking around his desk to see if anyone was around. Not that they could hear anything, his office was more than sound proofed. "You just used telepathy? And why red?"

"Yes and what?"

"You said you know why he chose red."

"Yes. Because he offers his victims to another demon."

Hikari watched him, confused. He looked away hating to talk about these things in front of her. "Demons have red eyes in their true form."

"You mean your eyes color is not amber?"

"No, it is. Once your power grows they become amber. It's like a stay away sign, if we need one." He shrugged. "Angels have them violet."

"Violet huh? That's nice" she said thoughtful.

"I told you you're going to like Angels more than Demons, didn't I?" he chuckled.

"I didn't say that. It's just that red eyes sound scary."

"They are. Now we know a little bit about this Ribbon guy. If he makes his victims, a gift towards another demon, it means he must be some kind of a pupil, or something like that."

"Do you think he has a Master, to guide him?"

"That wouldn't be excluded. Probably someone from our side, that's why he can avoid us so well."

"You mean you can switch sides?"

"We do have free will." Answered Kei rolling his eyes. Hikari sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound so stupid." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I can probably forgive you anything."

His honesty surprised them again. Hikari blushed and looked away. Kei just remained thoughtful. _"When did this turn into something so powerful? Is this why my self control is so good, because I can't kill her because I feel for her? This is so unexpected. Is this why I feel so good when she calls my name?_

"Kei? I'm going back to my desk."

"Yes. Stay where I can see you."

"Yes Master." She said sarcastically, while exiting the office. He just laughed.

He could watch her from his office. He turned to watch the window for a second, but when his gaze returned towards her, the boy was standing in front of her, speaking to her about something. Kei's dark aura extended as big as his office.

Across the room Hikari saw him. She almost laughed out loud. Then the evil plan crossed her mind.

"Kekai, what about cotton candy."

"Cotton candy? Is that what you'd like me to get you?"

"Yes please" she asked nonchalantly.

Kekai ran and returned after few minutes with what she asked, plus one for him as well. He took a seat in front of her. As soon as he seated, a hand pressed his shoulder.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Kei seemed to ask the both of them.

The boy looked up and almost fainted when he saw his boss' glare.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll just go now."

"Yes you do that."

Kei took his seat.

"You do enjoy doing this, don't you?"

"Doing what?" she asked playing innocent.

"Nothing. _Your evil plan won't go as you hope for. Actually expect it to back fire."_ He evil grinned and left. Hikari watched him confused. It wasn't the reaction she hoped for. And then she saw him going to his secretary's desk. The girl palled when he seemed to say something to her. Then she blushed and looked away. Hikari almost broke her pen.

"Humph! Stupid Kei. I would never give you that satisfaction."

But she did. Kei saw her reaction and laughed out loud entering his office. He drew the blinds so that she couldn't see him. This made her even angrier. His office door opened suddenly and then it closed.

"Oh Miss Hanazono, how may I help you?" he asked nonchalantly, watching her face.

"I know what you're trying to do, it's not working." She spoke. She was burning with rage.

Kei held his laughter. "I'm not trying to do anything. It is you who tries to make me tear this place down."

She took few steps back. She didn't doubt that he could do it.

"Don't come near me." She warned him.

"Or else?" he took few steps closer. This was a dangerous game. Her fragrance became more powerful, when she was angry. The desire to have her hit him hard, but he couldn't stop himself to some closer.

"Or else…I'll put you at bay."

Kei chuckled. "You already did more than that." He grabbed her waist and brought her close. He smelled her hair, then kissed it. He left himself bathe in her smell. His head whirled and he clenched his teeth to help himself. Hikari sensed his restraint and she didn't move. She was a little scared.

"Are you afraid?" he asked with his nose buried in her neck.

"N-No"

"Liar" he chuckled and watched her in the eyes.

His face approached hers and he whispered "Didn't you learn that you can't trick a demon? That's our job." His lips pressed against hers. Hikari's eyes closed instinctively. Her hands wrapped around his neck. He growled, but did not let go of her lips. His scent invaded her mouth and her brain stopped functioning. She felt like she could fly, she felt wrapped in the smell of lilies. He paused and whispered still very close to her lips:

"Please don't move. You're making my self control shatter to pieces." And then his lips were on top of hers again. He couldn't give up the sweetness of her kiss yet. His self control was dangerously low, but he was already drowned in her. He brushed her hair with his fingers, making her smell surround him even more. Hiakri moaned. He pressed her head closer to his.

Hikari's alarm bells started ringing when he pressed her head closer to him. The place where his hand was, seemed to start burning.

"Hmm." She couldn't speak because he was still kissing her. She tried to push him away, but there was no chance in doing that. She moaned and tried again. He was hurting her now, but Kei seemed so distracted that he didn't notice her struggles. She then remembered her nightmares. This was what her mid has been trying to tell her. _"Kei, please stop. Oh! No! This isn't happening. Please stop."_ Her tears started flowing.

Kei's eyes opened wide and he jumped pressing himself against the opposite wall. He was breathing hard and he had his teeth clenched. Hikari just fell powerless in her knees. The demon growled. He let himself slide against the wall and held his head in his hands. Hikari sobbed.

"What have I done?" he asked rhetorically. "Hikari are you alright?" he asked without looking at her.

Her sobbing stopped, but she couldn't make a noise. He lifted his head and watched the girl. She was just staring blankly at him.

"This was bound to happen at one point" he said straight foreword. "This was what I was afraid of most."

Hikari stood up and walked towards him.

"Don't come any closer. I just regained my control, don't push it any further."

The girl hesitated for a second then resumed her pace. She stopped in front of him. The sound of the slap resounded in the whole office.

"Idiot Kei, don't say stupid things like this was bound to happen. What is with you? You make it sound like we were doomed from the start." She spoke furious, still having tears in her eyes.

"It is doomed, can't you see it. Stop denying the situation." He shouted as soon as he regained himself after the shock of being slapped.

"No it's not! If one gives their best, nothing is impossible. You've lived for so long and you haven't learned that until now?"

"You make it sound so easy." He rolled his eyes then stood up to move further away from her.

"Stop running away. You're not making things better if you do." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes they will be. If I stay away from you, things like this can be avoided."

"But if you stay away then you'll avoid everything, including myself." She replied.

"It's for the best" he gazed into her eyes, then looked down with a sad expression.

"Kei don't you dare running away" she warned him.

"I'm sorry Hikari."

"NO, Kei don't!"

She tried to grab him, but his image faded away rapidly. Hikari watched her empty palm.

"Kei you idiot!"


	7. True nature

True nature

"Hikari what has he done to you? That monster!" Akira looked concerned at a sad faced Hikari.

"He didn't do anything."

"But then why is he avoiding you? It's been over one moth now. I'm sick and tired of seeing him walking around with that ominous aura of his."

"I wish I knew that. He just vanished in front of me and never contacted me again."

Kei decided it was best to watch Hikari from afar. He made his SA friends swore to protect her of any harm. Only he could protect her from himself, so he chose to stay away. He cursed himself days in a row, for almost killing her that day, even though she didn't seem to see things that way. Akira was the one mostly around Hikari, always pleading for her to stay away from Monster Kei as she calls him.

"Hikari, it's best for you to stay away from him. You never know when he might lose control."

Hikari sweat dropped "Aren't you a little over protective? I mean I appreciate it, but he is your Archangel you know."

"That's because she's a demon woman" Tadashi interrupted.

"You shut up" Akira threw him out the window. Hikari's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Don't worry we can't die from that" Tadashi said returning a second later "but it's still annoying, Akira."

"Humph! Next time keep you mouth shut."

Yahiro just shook his head and disappeared. It was strange he didn't kept teasing Hikari, even though he knew she "belonged" to Kei. Everyone was a little puzzled by his behavior.

"Hikari please protect me from this demon woman" said Tadashi hiding behind her back. A long growl could be heard and everyone could feel a strange dark aura surrounding them. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is that Kei?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. Stop growling and show yourself coward. What did you do to my sweet human Hikari?" Akira shouted.

But the aura soon vanished and there was quiet again.

"You know I'm getting tired of this. I'm going home."

"I'll walk you home then" Akira offered.

"Fine, but once I'm there, I want to be alone, so please."

"As you wish."

After arriving home, Hikari went straight to bathe. _"Stupid Kei, making the same mistake twice. How can he ignore me just like that? I can't watch him, like he can. Stupid! Why do I even have to miss him?"_ she sighed. _"This is pointless. I can't win with him. His stubbornness is beyond words. I guess when you live forever time is the only thing you have plenty of. But I don't, you stupid Kei."_

Her smell was filling the entire house. _"Good choice Master."_ The demon thought. He lurked in the shadows until Akira was gone and then he entered the house. It was easy to do it without any noises. He could hear her in the bath room.

Hikari was about to put a towel around her, when a strong hand pressed her mouth. She tried to free herself, but no result.

"Don't struggle. Master will be pleased. His favorite human, I'll keep it and offer it to him later." He whispered in her ears.

"Where is Hikari?"

"She's at her house, Kei sama" she spoke sarcastically.

"You left her alone?"

"She wanted so. And besides it's not the first time she's alone, is it?"

"Yes it is. Don't be so reckless, I always followed you and watched over her after you left."

"Isn't that stalking?"

"Not if she's in danger of being killed by a loose demon or angel. I'm going at her house."

He soon vanished and was in front of her house in a couple of minutes. He felt the smell as soon as he entered. _"No. No. NO! Please be alright. Please be in your bed asleep."_ But she was not. Her house was empty and the smell of another demon lingered everywhere. Kei just let himself slide against a wall, with a blank expression. He stood there unable to react, for minutes in a row.

Across the room he observed something small and red. It was a ribbon. A red ribbon. Kei's anger rose to astronomic proportions. He violently left the house and went to a deserted factory to let his rage loose. It was destroyed in a matter of minutes, nothing but a pile of wastes now. It was not enough. The torments that went through his head were not enough. He'll have to invent something to punish, the one who did this.

He could not believe someone actually had the courage to take her. Especially the Ribbon guy. Then something came up to his head. _"Why would he leave the ribbon before he killed her?"_ he felt a strange shiver down his spine when he imagined her dead. _"Is she a present for ME? That's it! That's the missing piece of the puzzle. He knows me; he must be someone I know from the past."_

"Akira bring me my records."

"What?"

"Just do what I say" Kei shouted.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Because of your recklessness Hikari got kidnapped by the Ribbon guy."

Akira froze. She couldn't even speak anymore. Tadashi went after the records.

"Why do you need them?" he asked returning?

"Because I think he knows me. I think he offered me those gifts and I'm trying to figure out who is he. I'm looking for any of my fanatic pupils."

"Kei." Akira started mumbling.

"Not now. Your apologies are useless. Help me finding this guy. I wrote in front of each name, their primal feature. Call me when you find something odd."

"Like fanatically following me?" asked Yahiro throwing him one page that Tadashi missed.

"Aoi. I should have known." Kei's dark aura spread again.

"You'll have to show me one day, how do you spread that dark aura around so much?" Akira spoke annoyed.

Kei didn't answer. This was concerning. No wonder he managed to fool us until now. Aoi was one of the best SA member, until he started hunting people down. At first Kei thought it was something temporary, but then Aoi started to try and convince Kei that this is supposed to be their true nature. It was unnatural for them to kill their own for the sake of humans. What was worse is that Aoi is very old. Old means powerful. It will be hard to take him down.

"Tadashi, call Ryuu. We will need the entire SA team for this one. As soon as we find out where to find him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Sst! Don't speak to me. You're just a human girl. A very annoying one. Kei sama will like you more, if you hold you mouth shut." Aoi said annoyed.

"Kei? You know Kei?"

"K-Kei? You speak so familiar about my Master. Who do you think you are?" the demon slapped her. Hikari's lip began to bleed.

"So the presents were for him."

"You talk too much. Perhaps I should take care of that." He took few steps closer.

"You know he will kill you for this, don't you?" she defied him.

"Humph! He will thank me when he won't be able to resist your fragrance anymore. I will protect him of the others, while he consumes you soul."

Hikari shivered at his evil grin and the image of Kei killing her. She instantly knew he would never do that. This demon was too confident he knew Kei.

The SA team returned to the house and started searching for the demon's trail. Now that he knew what he was looking for, it was easier for Kei to track him. They split up so that they could cover an extended area. Kei found a trace first, but he didn't let the others know yet. He wanted his chance in taking revenge on Aoi. If he did anything to Hikari, he will annihilate him.

Aoi felt his Master immediately. He grabbed the girl in his arms and waited for him to enter. As soon as he arrived Kei's eyes ran to Hikari firstly, then to Aoi.

"Aoi. Why is her lip bleeding?" his eyes were so narrow with anger that you could not see his irises anymore.

"Kei sama, welcome." The demon responded, obviously content.

"I asked you something." Kei's patience was running out.

"Because this human talks too much." Aoi's eyes became red.

"You will not dare to change in front of her." Kei warned him.

"Why not Master? She must see our true nature before you consume her soul, doesn't she?"

"DO NOT DARE TO DO IT!" Kei warned him one last time. His golden eyes glowed with anger. Hikari was too shocked to say something. Then she felt something incredibly hot around her.

"Hikari" she heard Kei shout "Look at me. Look only at my face."

But it was too late. The girl turned her face only to see a horrendous monster holding her. Her scream resounded around the hangar, before she fainted. In a matter of seconds Kei was now holding the girl, while Aoi in his true form laughed out loud.

"Yes Master, take her! Consume her! I've waited for the moment you'd realize this is who you really are."

Kei watched Hikari's face. Her lip started to bruise where he hit her. This monster dared to hit his beloved human. His eyes opened wider in realization. This was it, the moment he knew that he could no longer exist without her. Hikari became his reason for existing. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. He touched her soft hair.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you." He whispered close to her ear.

Kei left the girl on the ground and lifted his head to glare at the enraged demon in front of him. Aoi soon realized his plan didn't work. His Master had no intention in consuming her. The Archangel stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment to let the others know where he was. Then he was ready. His eyes turned into the color of liquid gold. Behind him a pair of black wings started to form.

Aoi was enchanted. Tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Kei sama was always so beautiful. Why must you make me fight you?"

"Because you hurt the one thing I care most in this world. I cannot forgive you for that."

The battle began. No human eyes could see their movement, that's how fast they were. Here and there, craters of different size and shapes appeared, sign that they were hitting each other down. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Kei's forehead and arm was bleeding. Aoi lost an eye. They both inhaled rapidly. But the cavalry was here. The SA team soon surrounded Aoi.

Akira was right beside Hikari's side trying to wake her up. Ryuu quickly analyzed the situation and looked at Kei.

"Jun, Megumi stay out of this." Came his order.

"But Ryuu…" complained the twins.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." His order was clear. Aoi was still too powerful. He will not risk getting the twins injured for anything in the world. Now Aoi was surrounded by Kei, Ryuu, Yahiro and Tadashi.

"On my signal we all attack him at once. He lost an eye so he's got a blind spot, but being in his true form allows him to move freely."

The twins starred at the transformed demon. It was their first time they saw such a monster. No wonder Ryuu wanted them out of this. At the same time they couldn't stop noticing Kei's huge black wings. Soon every Angel and Demon that surrounded Aoi, had their wings out. Tadashi and Yahiro's eyes turned bright red. Ryuu's eyes turned dark violet. They were ready. Kei signal came and they enrolled in a fierce battle.

Akira's arms wrapped gently around Hikari. The girl was beginning to wake. She moved and moaned something that sounded like Kei's name. That distracted his attention and Aoi took advantage of the moment and a wave of shock slammed Kei in the opposite wall.

Hikari's eyes opened slowly. The image she saw was Kei all bloody, breathing rapidly. He was gazing at her, like saying he was sorry. Her vision turned blurry, but she could still see he went back into what appeared to be a bundle of shadows moving with incredible speed. Her head started spinning.

"_Kei! What is Kei doing? He was all bloody, didn't he say he was the most powerful? No, I can't allow him to get hurt. This isn't happening."_ A sharp pain crossed her body and she started screaming. Akira froze. Kei got so scared he almost lost his balance. He couldn't continue fighting like this.

"Akira take my place, let me stay with her" he shouted.

Akira jumped and in a second she took his place in the battle. Kei lifted Hikari in his arms.

"Hikari? Are you alright? Hikari!"

She couldn't speak. She slowly opened her eyes. She touched Kei's face, but her hand got all dirty. When she watched her hand it was blood. Kei's blood! The sharp pain returned. Kei could feel she was in pain, but had no idea what to do.

"Hikari, Hikari tell me what to do, please" he pleaded.

A strange light appeared around them. Then warmth wrapped around them both. Kei soon realized in his arms was Hikari no more. A pair of dark violet eyes was now watching him. He was petrified. _"This cannot be true!"_ was his instant thought.

Soon the battle was over. And the whole SA team stopped and watched the embraced pair. What they could now see was two of the most powerful Archangels holding each other, with their huge black and white wings.

"Kei" spoke Hikari.

"This isn't true. I refuse to believe you are the "asleep" Archangel." He said bitterly then retreated himself.

Hikari watched him with sad face then stood up.

"Long time no see Ryuu, Akira, Tadashi, Yahiro" then she watched the wounded demon on the ground "…Aoi". Ryuu took a bow, followed by the twins, who finally met their leader.

Hikari walked over to where Aoi was and placed a palm on his forehead. "I'm sorry you lost your way, I'm sorry you lost your Master, but I will never forgive you for daring to hurt Kei." She did not wait for him to speak. Aoi screamed in pain while he vanished under the crushing power of the Angel.

It was all over now. Yahiro bitterly smiled seeing Hikari's white wings. He knew something was wrong with her fragrance. It was too sweet, too pure for a human. Kei was too blinded by his attraction to notice it. But he did. _"Now Kei, how will you handle this?"_

They soon returned to their previous form and left the two Archangels staring at each other, none of them knowing what to say about this situation.

AN: Now then how will things evolve between these opposite beings? ^^ Be patient, the next chapter will come as soon as possible.


	8. Reborn

Reborn

The rain started to fall, drenching everything, including the two Archangels. They were staring at each other, none of them able to say anything. This twist of fate left Kei shocked. From all the things he could expect, this was the least probable. In front of him was no longer the human he fell for. The fragrance of her soul was partially lost, he thought that most of it disappeared as soon as she transformed.

Hikari's eyes were sad. Rain was flowing down her cheeks, entwined with her tears. The feelings she had as a human were still there, but her Angel nature refused to accept them. In front of her was Kei, the Archangel she knew from long time ago, the Demon she feared and sometimes despised. And yet her human nature reminded her, that the person in front of her was there when she needed, he saved her life, he protected her, he cared about her in his own way.

"What now?" he was the one that broke the silence.

"Kei, the person you cared about is still here" she pleaded, sensing he already gave up.

"No it is not. In front of me is left only an Angel." He looked away.

"Don't say that. Why do you always give up before even trying?"

He watched her with incredulous eyes "What is there left to try? You remember what I told you about the worst possible combination, a Demon and a human? Well I was wrong, an Angel and a Demon IS THE WORST and on top of that two Archangels."

"So you're saying we should part ways here and now?" she asked.

"It would be the best" he concluded. His heart was aching. His Hikari was standing in front of him and yet it was no longer her. He longed to hold her, to feel her vulnerability. He realized now that what he loved most about her, was her humanity and that was now all gone.

Hikari fell in her knees. One cry of despair escaped her throat. She knew he was right, but she couldn't possibly forget what she felt about him. Kei watched her and his eyes closed in pain. He took few steps closer and kneeled before her.

"Hikari…please…I don't know…make this better, somehow" he closed his eyes again, but the tears still escaped and rolled down his cheek.

She couldn't answer, she just kept crying. This was beyond her power. She never heard of any previous relationship between Angels and Demons. Never. This was just not possible. Even if they suppress the fact that they were by nature completely opposite, the others would never accept this, their existence would turn into war. There was no way out.

"K-Kei…I'm sorry, I cannot do anything. All I know is" and here she looked in his eyes "that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and if there is the slightest chance that we can be together I will find it.

He looked away for a second registering what she just confessed then faced her again. He swallowed hard then touched her cheek. His whole body tensed in some kind of natural warning, that what he did was wrong. He pushed away her bangs and wiped away her tears. She did the same for him. Soon they wrapped their arms around each other their hearts beating as one.

Then they stood up and moved away from one another.

"Kei remember what I told you, never give up before giving your all. I won't, for as long as I exist I will search for a way."

"That's like searching for a rose in the desert" he joked bitterly.

"Then you are my Desert Rose. I will find you, I promise."

He smiled "Hikari I will do my best as well."

"That's all I needed to know."

They smiled then vanished into thin air.

"Welcome back, Hikari sama" said Ryuu taking a bow.

"Ryuu you know very well you don't have to call me that. I missed you my friend" she said hugging him shortly.

Ryuu smiled and pointed at the twins. They were both asleep on a sofa.

"You know them from your human form, but allow me to introduce them to you as your loyal Angels. These are Megumi and Jun."

"You care about them a lot don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes" my reason for existing. "I suppose you have one as well."

"Yes you're correct" she smiled sad "but unfortunately it's impossible. Kei and I can't coexist as we are now. "

"You know I think you once told me that where is love, nothing can be impossible."

"You are right, but I have the impression Kei already gave up."

"Kei was in a slumber before he met your human form. I've never seen him so revived once he knew you. It was like all of a sudden he had a purpose and that was to protect you."

"And now all that is gone. Everything he loved is gone" she sat on a chair holding her head between her palms.

"Do you still love him?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes."

"Then I suppose he still does as well. He's probably just shocked of what happened. He will figure out a solution."

"You know Kei, he'll probably run away."

"He might do that, yes."

They both sat in silence. Hikari's violet eyes were starring blank. Her head was spinning around. So many changes occurred in such a short time, she didn't have the time to acknowledge everything.

"Aoi was right" she finally said.

"About what?"

"You can't really deny your true nature. It will eventually come out."

"Perhaps he was, but I still think giving up should be the last option."

"I agree."

Kei's bad mood was more than obvious. He was looking for a fight. Akira was too sad to react in any way to his verbal attacks and Tadashi was trying to make her feel better. Yahiro was the only one that seemed unaffected.

"I knew something was wrong with her fragrance" he spoke cocky.

Kei's dark aura widened.

"You bastard, stop acting like you know everything."

"Humph! Pull yourself together, it's not the end of the world."

"If you keep testing my patience it might be" Kei threatened and narrowed his eyes.

Yahiro rolled his eyes. It was not the moment to tease him, he knew that very well, but he preferred an angry Kei to one that starred at the wall for no reason. So yes his sweet human turned out to be more than he could ever expect her to be, her power was beyond their knowledge, but that didn't mean anything else lacked importance. The SA reason for existing was still there.

He walked from one side to another feeling like a lion in a cage. Kei was watching his every move and he was losing his patience. A low threatening growl escaped his throat. Yahiro rolled his eyes once again and shouted exasperated.

"You know what, if you do love each other so badly, why don't you reincarnate in humans again?" and then he was gone.

Kei's eyes widened. He was right! They could do that. Hikari could go back to being human. A ray of hope invaded his heart. How will he ask her to do that, her team will never accept it. He shook his head. He never went to "sleep", he wasn't sure he could cope with the idea of being so weak. He was so selfish, thinking that she could give up everything and he could give nothing instead.

"Damn it" he snorted and disappeared out of the other's sight.

FEW YEARS LATER

The riots reached an ending. Two most Powerful Archangels rose above all and lead the ultimate SA team. Nothing and no one could stand against them. This reinforced the SA leagues all over the world and loose Angels or Demons were rarely seen. There were times when some of them tried to organize and defeat the SAs. Some made it, but most didn't and they stood no chance in front of Hikari and Kei.

"It seems the Earth is now at peace."

"Yes"

"Kei I think it's time."

"It is" he answered holding her hand.

"I'm afraid I will lose you forever." She worried.

"Of course you won't. Besides the SA team will track us down and bring us back to our form, when we are needed. We will re-find each other then."

"But still, I'm scared"

"So am I, but we have to try this."

The two Archangels looked in each other's eyes then gently kissed. Something like an electrical pulse rejected the touch.

"One can't suppress one's true nature, can it?"

"I guess not" he concluded.

SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER

My name is Hikari. I'm 17 years old. I've tried to be the best all my life, but one day this little boy came to my house and defeated me like it was nothing. He always acts high and mighty and sometimes I think he's not human. But I'll prove him one day that I'm the best.

"Just you wait Takishima."

"Humph! Keep dreaming Ms. Rank Two!" he snorted and smiled.

"Don't call me thaaaaat!"

"Let's have a duel then."

"Bring it on stupid Takishima."

"Hmm, but if I win I will have you for one day." He evil grinned.

"What, you pervert don't talk like that." She watched him panicking.

Kei snorted and kissed her hair. "So will you accept the challenge?"

"Of course."

"I guess their character pretty remained the same, didn't it?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, but they can finally love each other in peace, even if Hikari is too dense to see Kei is in love with her" Akira concluded.

They were both watching the pair from above their school, invisible to any human eye.

"She will one day" Ryuu replied.

THE END

AN: Well this is it. I thought 100 times before deciding to finish this story, but it was for the best this way. Well tell me what you think


End file.
